Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (character index)
This is an index of characters that were introduced in . The order that the characters are seen or mentioned is from the American version of the book. In other languages, the order may or may not be different. Chapter One: The Other Minister *President of foreign country *Prime Minister's political opponent *Herbert Chorley *Ulick Gamp *Prime Minister's niece *Prime Minister's personal secretary *Chancellor of the Exchequer Chapter Two: Spinner's End *Fox near Spinner's End *Corban Yaxley *Amycus Carrow *Alecto Carrow *Fenrir Greyback Chapter Three: Will and Won't :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Four: Horace Slughorn *Horace Slughorn *Dirk Cresswell *Barnabus Cuffe *Ciceron Harkiss *Gwenog Jones Chapter Five: An Excess of Phlegm :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Six: Draco's Detour *Arkie Philpott *Ministry of Magic Car Driver *Amulet Salesman *Verity *Arnold Chapter Seven: The Slug Club *Unidentified Aurors *Romilda Vane *Unidentified third year girl *Cormac McLaggen *Marcus Belby *Damocles *Mr Belby *Tiberius *Bertie Higgs *Blaise Zabini's mother Chapter Eight: Snape Victorious *Proudfoot *Savage Chapter Nine: The Half-Blood Prince *Unidentified Gryffindor fourth year boy *Libatius Borage *Hector Dagworth-Granger *Abraxas Malfoy Chapter Ten: The House of Gaunt *Humphrey Belcher *Bob Ogden *Marvolo Gaunt *Morfin Gaunt *Merope Gaunt *Tom Riddle Snr *Cecilia *Tom Riddle's chestnut horse Chapter Eleven: Hermione's Helping Hand *Mr Patil *Mrs Patil *Mr Midgen *Mrs Abbott *Demelza Robins *Jimmy Peakes *Ritchie Coote *Melinda Bobbin Chapter Twelve: Silver and Opals *Leanne Chapter Thirteen: The Secret Riddle *Caractacus Burke *Unidentified Wool's Orphanage girl *Mrs Cole *Martha *Billy Stubbs *Eric Whalley *Billy Stubbs's Rabbit *Amy Benson *Dennis Bishop Chapter Fourteen: Felix Felicis *Muriel *Vaisey *Urquhart *Harper Chapter Fifteen: The Unbreakable Vow *Romilda Vane's grandmother *Eldred Worple *Sanguini Chapter Sixteen: A Very Frosty Christmas *Gawain Robards Chapter Seventeen: A Sluggish Memory *Fergus *Galatea Merrythought *Lestrange *Avery Chapter Eighteen: Birthday Surprises *Golpalott *Scarpin *Wilkie Twycross Chapter Nineteen: Elf Tails *Unidentifed Hufflepuff Captain *Cadwallader Chapter Twenty: Lord Voldemort's Request *Hokey *Hepzibah Smith *Hepzibah Smith's Family *Rosier *Mulciber Chapter Twenty-one: The Unknowable Room *Octavius Pepper *Unidentified nine-year old *Unidentified nine-year old's grandparents Chapter Twenty-two: After the Burial *Montgomery sisters *Montgomery *Montgomery sisters' mother *Odo Chapter Twenty-three: Horcruxes :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-four: Sectumsempra *Katie Bell's father *Katie Bell's mother *Bertram Aubrey Chapter Twenty-five: The Seer Overheard No new characters appear in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-six: The Cave *Inferi Army of Lord Voldemort Chapter Twenty-seven: The Lightning Struck Tower :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-eight: Flight of the Prince *Thorfinn Rowle Chapter Twenty-nine: Phoenix Lament *Gibbon Chapter Thirty: The White Tomb *Zacharias Smith's father *Rosalind Antigone Bungs *Rupert Brookstanton *Ceremony official See also * * * * *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (character index) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (character index) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (character index) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (character index) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (character index) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (character index) Category:Books (real-world) Category:Character indexes